Bionics
Bionics are special superhuman powers that were originally designed for robots, but they were put into genetically engineered humans, created by Douglas Davenport and Donald Davenport. Some give humans the powers of unreal Superhuman Strength, Super Intelligence, and Super Speed. Many of these abilites resemble comic book superpowers, which are just as real. History Many years ago, Donald and Douglas Davenport discovered bionic technology that would give others the ability to handle situations too dangerous for normal people. Originally, the technology was intended for androids, a field that Douglas specialized in. Douglas shared his research with Giselle Vickers, who eventually started a robotics company. However, Douglas went behind Donald's back and genetically engineered three human test subjects, Adam (Subject A), Bree (Subject B), and Chase (Subject C). Douglas implemented bionic chips into them and sought to raise them as bionic solders and rent them off to terrorists and dictators. Douglas also secretly created a bionic android, Marcus, who had all their abilities. Donald discovered the bionic test subjects, rescued the three kids, and kicked his brother out of Davenport Industries. Donald took them to a safe environment and raised them to be heroes; Adam had Super Strength, Bree had Super Speed, and Chase had Super Intelligence. In addition to these abilities, Douglas also implemented random codes that resulted in the creation of hidden abilities, and a software known as the Triton App, which can control a person's bionics. Unbeknownst to Donald however, Douglas created a fourth bionic superhuman named Daniel, who had Power Replication, a new ability Douglas discovered. Daniel, who was just a baby when Donald kicked Douglas out, was put up for adoption, and never knew he had bionic abilities. After being kicked out, Douglas ran into an evil billionare known as Victor Krane, who paid Douglas $80 million to continue his research, in exchange for giving Victor Krane bionic technology, which he used to make himself more powerful. All known Abilities Most abilities aren't shown on this series but were shown in Lab Rats: Bionic Island. *'Super Strength:' Although all of them seem to be somewhat stronger than normal people, anyone who has super strength can do things such as effortlessly lift another person, catch a ventilation fan, smash a boulder the size of a car to rubble with a single punch, or even stop a bullet train. *'Super Speed:' The user runs so fast, they can't be seen by others. They can run over four hundred miles an hour. The user can run in circles and if they does it fast enough, they will create a vacuum, sucking small objects inside. This ability can also be used for talking, typing, and fighting. *'Super Intelligence:' The user incredibly intelligent and knowledgeable in many fields, including science, math, law, circuitry and combat. He/she is also a capable strategist. *'Super Durability:' The user can withstand more punishment than regular humans. Most, if not all bionic humans tend to be so resilient as to withstand extreme conditions and only be stunned by lasers and energy blasts. *'Heat Vision/Laser Vision:' The user has heat rays that shoot from his eyes. The user can apparently control the intensity, as the ability has a variety of uses, ranging from wielding metal to simply heating food. The user's eyes turn red immediately before using this power. He can fire extremely hot lasers or flames from his eyes. *'Flame Vision: '''As an adaptation of heat vision, the user can shoot beams of fire from his eyes. *'Plasma Grenades:' The user can shoot balls of electricity from his hands. However, the only times it has been witnessed using this ability were during glitches. *'Mental Link:' Different bionic chips are able to receive information from bionic human mentally, in a method similar to sending an email. The process can be described as tingling. *'Super Jump:' The user can jump inhumanly high. *'Sonic Cyclone:' When the user spins around fast enough, they can make a sonic cyclone. * '''Mental Navigation System:' If the user has super speed, you most likely also can tell where to go when you use your super speed. *'Wall Sticking:' The user can stick to walls like Spider-Man, but is still affected by gravity. * Super Agility: 'The user can rapidly respond to change by adapting its initial stable configuration. *'Force Field: The user is capable of creating a shield to protect him and others. They can also extend their Force Field to encompass other objects, but in this case it must stem from his hands. After long periods of time of being around gamma rays, the force field melts. The user can shrink his force field into a ball and use it as a weapon to throw. *'Super Senses:' The user possesses superhuman sight, hearing, and smell. *'Mental Database:' The user possesses an incredible and extensive mental database; using it, he can match things that he sees and quickly identify them. It holds information like fingerprints. *'Bionic GPS:' The user can track cell signals using his bionics. *'Viewing Screen:' The user can project a holographic screen and use it to see multiple locations. The user can also use it to project other holograms. *'Hacking:' The user can remotely hack computers. *'Mathematical Analysis:' The user can aim from a far distance. *'Scan Vision:' The user can use this ability to scan the inside of the house for Tasha or Donald after they come home two hours after curfew. It gives him a form of X-ray vision, and lets him see through solid objects. *'Sonar Vision:' Through a GPS, the user can create a powerful sonar, to track objects underwater. *'Two Simultaneous abilities' The user can use two abilities simultaneously. It is dangerous as it puts too much stress on the user, which can kill them. *'Energy Blasts:' The user can use this ability to fire energy blasts. Their are multiple appearances and energy types to this ability, from waves to beams to bolts of energy. Also, a green gaseous energy used on Donald Davenport in Lab Rats. It seems non-fatal, as it only knocked him unconscious for at least a few hours. *'Lightning Manipulation:' The user can harness green lightning in his palm and use it as a weapon. It is presumably powerful enough to kill a person. Leo survived the electricity with one of Donald Davenport's protective vests. *'Saw Fingers:' The user can generate spinning saws that come out of his hand. *'Electrical Generation|Electrokinesis:' The user can harness the electricity in the air to form dangerous lightning bolts, which is presumably enough to kill a normal person, and can knock out anyone with bionics. *'Geo-leaping:' Allows the user to teleport themselves and others from place to place, sending their molecules in the form of signal anywhere the user thinks of. *'Pyrokinesis:' The user has the ability to shoot fireballs. *'Laser Sphere Projection:' The user can generate laser spheres from his fingers. *'Bio-Thermokinesis:' The user is able to control her body temperature, and they can use this power to camouflage himself/herself from heat detection. * Electric Cage: '''The user can freeze someone in a cage. * '''Bionic Beacon: '''The user uses his bionic beacon to try and find Bob. * '''Energy Manipulation: The user uses this ability to grab a sphere of energy and throw it towards anything they want. * Rapid Gyration: ''' The user uses this ability to spin at an incredible speed in a cyclone like matter. This ability is probably related to super speed. However, substances like quicksand can slow down and halt his spinning. * '''Bionic Thunderclap: The user can clap their hands to create a powerful shockwave that knocks down anyone or thing within range. This was first shown when Daniel touched a student and gained his ability. All Hidden Abilities These abilities are unpredictable and can randomly unlock at any moment. *'Blast Wave:' A very powerful ability to where the user charges up a very powerful Blue Wave and unleash it's power. It can be powerful to bring a building down. * Underwater Breathing: The user can breathe underwater for a prolonged amount of time. * Pressurized Lung Capacity: The user can blow a gale force super breath.Mission: * Vocal Manipulation: It is revealed that the user to mimic other people's voices and make different sounds. *'Invisibility:' Douglas gave Bree the ability to turn invisible. The user can use this to become unable to be seen. *'Molecularkinesis:' Chase can manipulate the energy, force, molecules around a target, giving him a form of telekinesis, with its only limit being if the target is moving too fast, is too large, or is too heavy. *'Levitation:' Another one of Chase's hidden abilities; Chase demonstrates the power to levitate and uses it to kick his opponent in the chest. *'Laser Bo:' Chase's fist can generate a Laser Bo staff that is very useful during combat, it is strong enough to knock people through the air. *'Energy Transference:' The ability to suck the energy out of things and redirect them. *'EMP Generation': If two bionic people with Laser Spheres combine their laser spheres, they are able to make an EMP. *'Power Replication': The user can touch someone and have whatever ability he/she has. When the user touches another person, the old ability is replaced with the new one. So far, this is only known to work on bionics, but not superpowers. Liquid Bionics/History *The evil man in Lab Rats: Bionic Island known as Victor Krane, was nearly destroyed, but he was found by an evil Dr. named Dr. Gao. In return of fixing Krane, Gao was given the research Douglas used to make bionics. And with that research, Gao used his science to create liquid bionics. **Liquid bionics were easily able to be injected into any person. Bionic Trivia * Bionics work like superpowers, but are different in that bionics are abilities derived from technology. *Bree's Bionic Chip is blue. *Adam from Lab Rats: Bionic Island's super strength is nearly 10 times more powerful than the strength of The Crusher from Mighty Med. **The Crusher was known to be the strongest out of all the superheroes in Mighty Med.